


The Meaning of Being Born

by Matori_Holmes



Series: The Path to Ragnarok [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, Brunnhilde/Valkyrie and Grandmaster will come out in chapter 6, Darcy will be important in later chapters, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matori_Holmes/pseuds/Matori_Holmes
Summary: Loki only wanted to help Jane in finding out where her father disappeared to.He didn’t expect to be stranded on a planet filled with outcasts and forced to work for its (eccentric) ruler to get his soon-to-be wife back.Jane only wanted to know where her father disappeared with the help of Loki.She didn’t expect she would have to negotiate with a (secretly soft) drunkard in order to find her lover in this mess of a planet.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Series: The Path to Ragnarok [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Beginning of an End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_NA_Seapark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_NA_Seapark/gifts), [KariahBengalii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariahBengalii/gifts), [woodelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/gifts), [Mzaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzaan/gifts), [chevellerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevellerose/gifts).



> I don’t even know the setting of the year anymore. Jeez, this is literally what happens when you leave a work for too long but the plot is vaguely there in your mind. Surprise; this porn has a plot. It always had a plot—but it never got to what I wanted to make until now. If you check [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598648) then this universe is set in 2016. Followed by [this piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973283) makes it into something late-2016, months after CA: CW. Yes; I give a damn about the timeline.

Loki’s clone opened the door and closed it as silent as possible, worried he might wake Jane. His clone conjured a knife in his hand, walking closer to the sound of the rustling … and found Jane’s sister sitting criss cross in front of the television. He rolled his eyes and the knife disappeared from his hand when he walked to her. “Shit,” Kay blurted out as he sat down next to her. “Have you been here all month?” she asked while setting up something—her game console, he remembered Jane explained to him. “You’re wearing her out or something?” she snarled after grabbing the … controller. “Both body and brain,” he replied with a smirk and Kay made a face. It was the truth; he had been teaching her about the different constellations in each realm, describing (and arguing the science of it all) the technologies from many realms. It still amused him how Midgardians were very much against the concept of magic when, truly, they’re just incapable in accepting the fact that only certain people can handle and wield magic.

Afterwards, the only sound in the room came from the television. “I can see why humans are less enthusiastic in killing people,” Loki remarked as Kay killed another person using a gun. That earned a laugh from her. “Would you like to try?” she asked him after the game declared her dead, holding the controller with one hand to offer it for him, and that surprised him slightly. She started to give him the pointers, explaining what he can or can’t do in the brutal game, and had the audacity to ask him: “Want me to repeat that?”

It was insulting; he was a god for certain people on Midgard—he didn’t need a mortal to repeat how to play a simple game. “I was joking,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Go ahead.” Loki had always been a fast learner. It didn’t take him long to grasp how the game worked and he started laughing when the people died in odd positions. “I want to ask you a question—several questions, actually,” Kay said and he glanced at her before staring at the television again. “About … magic, realms, other planets out there, and the concept of portals to another world.” He raised an eyebrow. “That is if you’re willing to give answers.”

“I suppose it won’t hurt,” he mumbled, still focused on killing a man without mercy using an axe. “Alright, then,” she said before clearing her throat. “During The Convergence, portals to all the realms are open, aren’t they?” He nodded briefly. “Now, is it possible to have, say, a stray portal in the most unexpected places in anyplace? Not during The Convergence, of course.” That garnered his attention. Loki was about to answer when his real body felt Jane snuggling further, mumbling something about the expanding galaxy. He waited to make sure she didn’t wake and went to focus back on answering Kay except she looked slightly mortified.

“Did you … am I talking to an astral—to a clone version of you?” Ah, he supposed he almost disappeared. “To answer your more interesting question, it’s possible for a sorcerer or a witch to leave a portal open or create an object of sorts which allows them to travel from realm to realm or planets to planets,” Loki explained (Jane still found it hard to believe the concept of sorcerers or witches in this Earth of hers, the latter being the most commonly debunked one), “some of those from other realms and planets are known to intermingle with Midgardians—”

“Example given: you.”

“—and … yes, I suppose I fit there,” he humored her as the game went to loading mode. “There’s always the possibility for someone to walk through the many secret pathways. The chances of encountering these pathways are rather slim unless … they’re the kind of people like Jane; chasing the energy source.”

“Now is it possible for people to get stuck in another realm or planet?”

“If they couldn’t find the portal or pathway again, I’d say yes—these are very peculiar questions.” He decided to leave his character to die instead.

Kay tapped on the wooden floor around her several times, finding a loose one and opening it. She pulled out a folder from there and stared at it. “It only occurred to me recently—especially with your unexpected appearance—that … maybe Jane’s father had disappeared to another planet during his research for his theory.” She flipped open the folder and sighed. “She’ll hate me for keeping this away from her,” Kay said, “but you … surely know that sometimes family members hide secrets because they thought it was best before realizing the wrongness of it all?”

Oddly specific but Loki chuckled dryly as an answer. “I came back here to give her this,” she told him, closing the folder, “maybe leave a note to explain it all but you here kind of ruined it. Just … make sure she’ll read this when she wakes up; preferably after breakfast.” She placed the folder next to him. “This’ll be the last you see of me, I suppose.” Kay smiled slightly before putting on her jacket and walked out, closing the door carefully.

Loki flipped open the folder and frowned slightly. He went through the pages and his frown only deepened. “Odd, indeed,” he muttered before closing it. He placed the folder on the table and turned off the television before he got rid of his clone. Loki inhaled deeply, brushing his nose against Jane’s hair. He held her closer and wondered what her reaction would be in finding out the results SHIELD had in the process of finding her father. 

A small part of him wished she’d be willing to try in finishing what SHIELD couldn’t, especially since he was here to help her in every way. She had told him her research linked to the Einstein-Rosen Bridge (the one which led her to find Thor) was actually something her father had dedicated the most of his life for after her mother died. “I guess he only remarried just so there’s someone who will take care of me,” she had said during one of the times they opened up about their childhood.

Something about Kay felt off for Loki after he read that file.


	2. Before Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER GOT CUT OFF HOLY HELL this is literally what happens when you upload a work in the middle of the night. THIS IS FIXED and I decided to add the next chapter while at it as an apology.

“Kay came by last night, didn’t she?” Jane asked when she noticed the PlayStation was left turned on. “How did you know?” Loki sounded so alarmed, Jane had to look at him. It was so weird to see this so-called god wearing a sweatshirt and training pants while stacking pancakes on the plate. “She left the PlayStation on,” she told him, a smile fighting a way to her face. To think this … man? Alien? Well, to think that Loki would be her lover one day was weird but here she was now, having a normal-ish morning with him. Jane went to unplug the PlayStation before going to the table, pecking his lips before eating up her pancakes.

Wait. “How did  _ you  _ know she was here?” Jane blurted out as Loki ate his own pancakes. Her eyes fell onto the teabag moving up and down from the cup with no one touching it (magic was still weird for Jane to see). “Jane, you know I barely need sleep.” Right, she forgot. She always fell asleep cuddling him after discussing things, sometimes she told him about her day after teaching while also doing her research in University of London. She knew he probably went back to Asgard every time she went there. It had been a month since he promised to … well, marry her. The thought gave butterflies in her stomach.

It’s also been about a week and a half since they had sex, though. Lately they’ve been focused with opening up to one another which was good but … she was missing it. “Your sister had something for you,” he told her after they finished breakfast. Jane noticed the scowl forming on his face as he took the plates. “It’s … a bit—”

“I don’t want to talk about my sister,” Jane cut in, taking the plates from him and putting them in the sink. “It’s my day off and I know we usually have you teach me the constellations of the realms”—there were  _ so many  _ she wanted to learn about—“but I have something else in mind today.” She circled her arms around his neck from behind when he stood up sipping his tea. “Hmm, does it involve,” he placed down the cup back on the table, turning to face her with a smirk on his face, “a certain person begging for release?” Jane raised her eyebrows. “I’m looking at the certain person,” she answered with a short laugh before one of her hands went to play with the band of his pants. “I’m quite sure  _ I’m  _ the one who’s looking at the certain person,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her while his hands went to squeeze her ass, pushing her closer to him.

Jane held back her moan as she slipped her hand inside his pants and started teasing him. It didn’t take long for him to let her tongue explore his mouth. His hand had slipped to the front of her shorts, stroking her in that wonderful way. The other hand squeezed her ass before slapping her lightly. “Fuck,” she gasped when they pulled away. “We’re about to, darling,” Loki croaked out as she stroked his hardening cock. “Too many clothes,” she told him when he leaned down to place kisses around her neck. He only chuckled, moving to nip her jaw while his hands went to pull down her shorts and underwear. “I suppose we know who’ll be begging for release,” he taunted. Jane growled before pushing him away and he let out a small whine at the loss of her hand. “Oh really,” she said, going down to her knees and he gulped. “Jane—“

She pulled down his pants and started stroking him again, looking up at him with those lustful eyes as she smiled a coy smile. His lips parted when Jane kissed the tip of his cock before licking from the base. His hand found its way to the back of her head and she could hear his heavy breathing when she started to play with balls, tugging them lightly. Loki massaged the back of her head and she shivered the moment his fingers danced down to her neck, giving just enough pressure to release some of her tension. “Stand up, Jane,” he told her, slightly breathless. She shook her head briefly before finally taking him inside her mouth. “Jane,” he warned, gripping her hair tighter. “Damn it,” he muttered after she moaned lightly around his cock, moving her head in a slow rhythm.

Loki surrendered to her teasing for a while before eventually tugging her away. “Enough,” he told her, his voice dripping with need. Jane smirked, proud to turn him into this mess. He helped her up before making a motion with his hand and everything on the table disappeared. “I wish to have something sweet, Doctor Foster, and I believe you have it,” he said, grinning, moving her atop of the table, earning a gasp from her. Loki took off her shirt before he parted her legs with not much resistance. “Take off yours, too,” Jane said, tugging his shirt. With a flick of his wrist, it disappeared just as he pulled her closer to the edge of the table.

His lips seek hers while his hands fondled her breasts, his thumbs flicking her nipples a few times. Jane buried her fingers into his hair and when her thighs were about to trap him, he grumbled. “Did you not hear what I said, Jane?” his hands went to part her legs wide, his mouth now going to suck one nipple to the other, earning soft moans from her as she messed up his hair. His cock was more than ready to be buried inside her wonderful cunt but he wished to have her as wet as possible. Loki kissed down to her abdomen, nipping around her hips before finally reaching his main destination. “God, Loki, just fuck me already,” she whined after he gave a short lick to her clit.

One hand lazily stroked her thigh while the other started busying itself with her cunt, one finger slipping inside her as he kissed her there. “More,” she muttered, “more, Loki.” He smiled as he complied, adding two more fingers, feeling her getting wetter. He pulled out his fingers and she let out a frustrated sigh before he plunged his tongue inside her. “Fuck,” Jane squeaked, his thumb now circling around her little nub. “Loki, Loki, please,” she begged and he stopped. “It seems I was the right one, Jane,” he smugly said. With a roll of her eyes, she tugged him up by the arm. “Condom,” she reminded him when he was about to thrust into her.

“Must we,” he muttered but he conjured one anyway. If it made Jane comfortable, so be it. After he put it on, he pushed into her slowly, agonizingly. Hearing her long moan made him want to move faster, to fuck her until she finds it hard to walk but he kept his pace languid. “No,” he told her when Jane canted her hips, trying to make him move faster. She whined when he held her hip down, his other hand going back to toying with her clit as he sucked her hard nipple, moving up to her neck. “Loki, please,” Jane gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she wriggled under him, seeking for release. He pulled out, almost leaving her, before giving a hard thrust, eliciting a loud moan from her.

Loki did the same motion several times until her fingers started to leave markings on his shoulders, his back, and he moaned against her shoulder when her cunt clenched him tightly, barely letting him move. Jane whimpered, arching her back as Loki’s hand stopped his motion, the one on the hip moving to rub her back. “Come for me,” Jane whispered, her lips seeking his. It took him several thrusts before he let go, groaning against her lips as she purred. They stayed in that position before Loki pulled out, getting rid of the condom using magic.

“I believe,” Loki said, helping Jane from wobbling as she tried to stand up, “your father traveled the universe.” She looked up at him, wide-eyed and gaping. “Your sister has something for you which will solidify my theory, Jane.”  _ And hopefully, we’ll know where he disappeared to,  _ Loki held back from saying.

It was her choice to go back to her past or to forget it altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to update every Friday/Saturday. Hopefully 2 chapters/update. I had to gift this to them; these random people who became the main encouragement for me to continue/end this series as of late.


	3. The Past and The Future

The memory flashed through Jane’s mind. She could never forget that day, no matter how hard she tried.

Her father’s wide smile, his hand holding his leather notebook filled with his research and theories, his voice loudly telling her: “I can’t wait until you graduate soon, sweet-pea! The Foster duo; showing people that science-fiction isn’t merely science-fiction!” She had laughed at his giddiness, pushing him to the taxi, telling him he’ll miss his plane if he kept gushing over the thought of them making a breakthrough in their field. “Go get that degree, Jane! I’ll e-mail you and Erik as soon as I find something!” he promised her.

A month went by, then three. No info from him and Jane started to fret but Erik told her that her father probably forgot and will soon contact them. Then by the fourth month, the people in suit and tie came by the house, telling her step-mother that Doctor William Foster was declared missing. Coronado National Forest was his last known location. They claimed to have had a search party for him, but the only thing they found was his notebook.

A week later, they declared him dead. Jane had burnt the notebook after the funeral, an impulsive decision which she later regretted. At least she still remembered a few of the pages which helped her in later years. She had almost lost her way if it weren’t for Erik. He was the only one who knew her father well enough. He was there when nobody else was.

Kay not being there was the moment they started falling out.

Now Jane stared at the report, finding out her step-sister was part of the search party as a SHIELD trainee. That’s why Kay didn’t come to the funeral, why Kay hardly contacted her again. After becoming an official SHIELD agent, she still searched for him even when they already closed the case. Kay must’ve been forced to stop after SHIELD fell apart.

“A stray portal,” Jane said, slightly in a questioning tone, as she turned to look at Loki. Here they were now, after a quick shower, sitting on the couch with him wearing his favorite black suit. “The likelihood is low, Jane,” he told her, his eyes staring deep into hers, “but it doesn’t mean it’s impossible. We … we probably will not find him, but we might be able to trace what happened to him.” Jane looked away, turning to look at the television. “We,” she repeated. “Loki, you want us to look for my father, don’t you?” He straightened in his seat at her statement.

She closed the folder and placed it on her lap before sighing. “Jane, understand that I would respect your choice if you won’t do this,” Loki told her, taking both of her hands in his. Jane smiled slightly. Of course she wanted it. She wanted it then and even now she still wanted it. A small part of her had felt closer to her father during her research in New Mexico and the only reason she snapped at Erik, quoting Arthur C. Clarke, was because that’s what she and her father had always believed in.

And it was the truth: magic was just science they haven’t understood yet. Or better yet: magic was highly advanced science for humans.

“Okay,” Jane exhaled, squeezing his hands. “Give me a week.” Loki nodded solemnly and stood up. “Right, yes, of course you’ll need time to make your decision—“

“No, my decision is final: I’m doing this with you.” A smile appeared on his face. “Then let’s go now, Jane.” 

“I can’t just leave the university without a notice.” It was a temporary lecturer position but she was a responsible person and she wasn’t going to just jump on the first plane back to America. “And I’ll have to order a plane ticket, check my passport, pack up my equipment—“

“Jane, I can literally teleport us and help you in summoning your equipment straight to wherever we’ll go.”

“I’m not just going to leave straight ahead, Loki!” He flinched slightly before Jane brushed a hand over her face. This was too much. To think they had sex on the table few feet away from them about an hour ago and now discussing about tracing her father’s disappearance was … too quick of a mood change. “My apologies, love,” Loki whispered after sitting down and pulling her into a hug. “It’s only because I know how much you care about your father and … if I was in your position, I wouldn’t hesitate to find him.”

“I know,” Jane mumbled, hugging him back and letting his warmth calm her. “But I do have responsibilities, Loki, and this will take some time. Also, I can’t just leave another country illegally,” she joked, chuckling as the folder fell off her lap (a note slipped out:  _ Should’ve accepted London Sanctum’s offer after SHIELD fell _ . Jane had disregarded the notes containing scribbles of places or people’s info, most already scratched out). Loki pulled away and kissed her forehead. “I’ll let you prepare for it, Jane. In the meantime, I’ll be pretending to be Odin in Asgard.”

She wondered if no one at Asgard suspected a difference in Odin but considering Loki spent years around him, he probably knew how to act exactly like him. “Okay,” she said, giving his hand one last squeeze. “I love you,” she told him. A huge smile appeared on his face. “I know that,” he chuckled before winking and disappearing to find one of those secret pathways he had. Jane rolled her eyes with a smile.

Right; now, back to the present time: a lot of things to be taken care of before going back to America.

The days felt longer than ever as Jane packed everything she needed, ordered a plane ticket from London straight to Tucson, booked a pretty cheap hotel room, and alerted the university about her (finally) leaving. At first she pondered why Loki let her prepare for it by herself but then she realized he would’ve whisked her away if he stayed. Jane rechecked her luggage before she called out for Loki in her mind. Did they have a connection with one another’s mind or he simply had access to hers; she didn’t know and honestly, she feared for the answer.

“Do you really need all these things?” Loki asked her when he appeared behind her, glancing around the room as he hugged her from behind. “You said you can summon them to the place we’ll go to, right?” Loki nodded as she turned to look at him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she held back from laughing at his Asgardian outfit—he changed the colors a bit, she absently noticed. “Great; saves up my money. I’ll just bring my carry-on. You’ll know where to find me, won’t you, Loki? So you’ll just teleport your way there while I take the airplane.”  _ Or he might be able to make a fake passport, ID, and everything else so he can get on the airplane and maybe we’ll get in the mile high club,  _ her mind crazily suggested. Loki furrowed his brows, his hands still on her hips.

“How long will I have to wait for you?”

“About fourteen hours.”

He scoffed. “Gods, you humans really are in a constant state of developing. Can’t I just teleport us there already—”

“Loki, I’m not a big fan of getting into troubles.” Well, that’s actually a lie; she had gotten into a lot of troubles since she started her life as an astrophysicist. “Or breaking rules.” That one’s … kind of a lie.

“Then can I join you in the airplane?”

“That’s impossible; you can’t just go inside the airplane and make everyone unable to see you.” Loki raised his eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his face.  _ Oh no _ . Jane closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “I can’t believe I just gave you an idea,” she muttered. “Oh yes, a  _ wonderful _ one, might I add,” he chuckled.

Jane could only hear her heartbeat drumming in her ears as Loki stayed close to her, practically glued to her back as they went through the security. Everyone clearly didn’t see him, busy with their own things. Loki took the seat next to her and Jane could feel cold sweat running down her back, worried if the passenger who was supposed to sit there would appear. They were lucky when it turned out there wasn’t any passenger for that seat—or if there were any, they clearly missed the plane.

“You’re crazy,” Jane whispered as she unfastened the belt after being allowed to do so. Her eyes darted around, making sure no one was looking at her or else she’ll be the one considered crazy for talking with no one. Loki chuckled in return. “At least I’ll get to spend 14 hours with you rather than wasting another hour without you.” Her cheeks warmed at his confession but she huffed and looked out the window, watching the sky turning dark. “So, tell me of this … mile high club.” Jane squeaked but quickly covered it with a cough. “You were reading my mind?” she hissed and a flight attendant glanced at her, frowning slightly. Jane looked away to the window again, hoping she wouldn't raise any suspicions.

“I may have unintentionally read your mind,” he answered, a little too calmly. “And I would love for you to elaborate.” Jane held back from turning to look at him. Of course he’d do that; he’s the god of mischief, after all. “Jane, I won’t read your mind if you don’t want me to. It’s just … I was worried that you have second thoughts about this and that maybe I pressured you into doing this.” She turned to look at him then but went to look at her lap. He’s not there for everyone else to see, she reminded herself. “Just don’t do it again,” she muttered and he nodded.

About three hours later, the sky had turned darker and most passengers decided to sleep. Loki had summoned a thick book to read but the moment he saw Jane yawning and fighting the urge to fall asleep, he waved his hand and the book disappeared. “You should sleep, love,” he told her, running his hand through her soft hair, massaging her scalp in the way she liked. Jane hummed and leaned closer to his touch as her eyes started to close. In seconds, her eyes opened and she pulled away. Loki clenched his hand and silently cursed himself. He’s not surprised if she was still angry at him. “Can you … make it as if people can’t see me but still see me?” Jane asked after a few seconds of silence.

“You mean make an illusion?” Jane nodded, leaning her face close to him and he had a guess of where this was going. Loki gave a flick of his finger, creating an illusion as if Jane was asleep. “Done,” he whispered, leaning closer to hers and gods, he only realized now just how much he missed her soft lips against his. “It means having sex in an airplane,” Jane mumbled and it took some time before Loki remembered he asked her about the mile high club. He didn’t expect his assumption was correct. “But I’m way too tired right now,” Jane yawned again as she pulled away, moving to place her head on his shoulder instead. That went …  _ unexpectedly expected _ , Loki thought with a sigh.

He summoned the book back, now making it levitate in front of him instead. Loki relaxed his body and made sure Jane was comfortable. If only they chose to teleport, she’ll probably find a good place to sleep by now. Occasionally, when she started moving around, Loki would kiss her temple and hum one of the lullabies which both Odin and Frigga sang to him and Thor when they were children. A sudden thought flashed through his mind: the thought of actually starting a family with Jane, of having children with her, maybe choosing to live in Midgard, leaving Asgard behind, taking a new identity—

_ The titan still seeks me _ , Loki reminded himself and for a moment he tensed. He pushed that thought away. So far, he had not encountered him again, nor his underlings. Loki calmed himself, focusing on reading the book again while maintaining the illusion. He was safe here, with Jane. He turned to look at her, so peacefully sleeping. It was risky. Everything about this plan was risky but if it meant he might be able to bring Jane travel the galaxy, to let her see the differences and similarities in the many planets in this universe, all with her own eyes and her never-ending curiosity, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is heavily influenced by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_WXMJ6dUGY) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dH4b59syDYs&vl=en) (they're ... Japanese songs, so proceed with caution for anti-weeb) but what gave me the push was the fact there are still people reading this series and leaving a kudos and/or a comment.


End file.
